Ebenezar McCoy
Ebenezar McCoy is a human wizard, and member of the White Council. Biography and Backstory Ebenezar McCoy lives and has lived on a farm in Hog Hollow, Missouri, for at least a couple of centuries. He possibly keeps sheep.Summer Knight, ch. 4 McCoy has served as the White Council's Blackstaff for at least a century.Summer Knight, ch. 36 Ebenezar McCoy was Margaret Gwendolyn LeFay's father and mentor, and years later was Harry Dresden's mentor, after Harry killed his master at the time, Justin DuMorne. Ebenezar taught and kept watch over Harry for 2-3 years, showing Harry why one does magic, in addition to how one uses it, forming much of Harry's belief about being a wizard. He placed even more importance on teaching Harry general values and providing a stable life. He has continued to be one of Harry's good friends even after he left Ebenezar's farm in the Ozarks. On several occasions Ebenezar has come to Harry's aid, both politically and as a powerful combat wizard in his own right. McCoy is over 300 years old. He and the Merlin have known each other for a very long time and they fought on opposite sides in the French & Indian war.[[Jim Butcher] Dragon-Con Q&A @6:30 of youtube video](not in link) In the politics of the White Council, Ebenezar and Arthur Langtry, the current head of the White Council are often at odds with one another, owing to a rift that occured between the two men during the French and Indian War. During Changes, he is revealed to be father of Margaret Gwendolyn LeFay Dresden, thus grandfather to Harry and great-grandfather to Maggie (Margaret Angelica). It is likely that this relationship had some bearing on McCoy's decision to defend and mentor Harry after Justin DuMorne's death, giving himself a chance to keep Harry from execution by the White Council.Changes, ch. 48 In the Series After the attack on Archangel resulted in the death of Senior Council member Simon Pietrovich,Summer Knight, ch. 4 Ebenezer joined the Senior Council, passing over various wizards who, while more senior, were unavailable or, in the case of the less senior Klaus Schneider proposed by Arthur Langtry, unwilling to fill the vacancy.Summer Knight, ch. 5 During the events of Blood Rites, Ebenezar revealed to Harry his other position on the White Council, that of Blackstaff. During the course of his duties as Blackstaff, he caused the Tunguska Explosion, the New Madrid Earthquake, Krakatoa brought down a soviet satellite on the Red Court vampire stronghold of Casaverde, and other events. As Blackstaff, Ebenezar can ignore the laws of magic in performance of his duties. He is, essentially, the White Counsel's hit man. Harry alienates himself from Ebenezar for a time because he is outraged by the hypocrisy of the mentor who taught him the evils of black magic yet uses it as the Blackstaff. Ebenezar has dealings with his counterparts in other factions, notably Kincaid. The two had a professional courtesy for each other until events taking place in Istanbul around the year 1900. Blood Rites, ch. 35 At the end of Turn Coat, he proposed to Harry the creation of the Grey Council, to combat the Black Council. He is the only one to know the names of those few trusted individuals involved.Turn Coat, ch. 48 In Changes, he refuses to lend a hand to Harry in saving the child, not knowing her connection to Harry or himself. He says it's sometimes necessary to sacrifice one for the greater many. Description and Abilities As an established member of the White Council, Ebenezar is fluent in Latin. He also penned a text on magical ethics and the basic mechanics that govern the use of magic, titled Elementary Magic. It is commonly given to novice practitioners by their master.Dead Beat, ch. 7 His magical talents are significant, ranked as the 7th most powerful member of the Senior Council at the time of his nomination , but the most experienced in direct mayhem. Considered the heavyweight champion of wizards when it comes to conflict and duels, he could reasonably be expected to overcome Donald Morgan , the most notorious Warden on the Council in his day. His forte has been shown to be terramancy and kinetomancy, and the associated manipulation of gravity, force and electromagnitism. Examples being pounding structures to rubble, tossing creatures half a mile away with a gesture, and dragging objects out of orbit to turn them into comet like projectiles. He comes from a line of Masters and Apprentices that stretches back to the original Merlin.Turn Coat, ch. 47 There is some speculation that, due to the nature of how Magic is somewhat based on bloodline and on the traditional nature of the Master/Apprentice relationship, he, and through him Harry Dresden, is a descendent of the original Merlin. McCoy's Quarters at Edinburgh Ebenezar's receiving room was lined with overflowing bookshelves. Turn Coat, ch. 47 Ebenezar's Books: King, Heinkein, Clancy, Hawking, Nietzsche, Julius Caesar, DH Lawrence, and great religious texts of the world. Hundreds of books were handmade and handwritten, including museum-worthy iluminated grimiores. The books were not in any order and some were upright, some were laying on their sides. One neat row held leather bound journals, all the same general design, though with slightly differing materials. These were the journals of his mentor and those preceding him all the way back to the original Merlin . Turn Coat, ch. 47 References Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:White Council Wardens